pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom, real name Victor von Doom, is a fictional supervillain in comic books from Marvel Comics . Doctor Doom was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in the fifth issue (July 1962) of The Fantastic Four . Dooms origin was told entirely in Fantastic Four Annual # 2 (1964). Doom is one of the largest brains in the world. He once was the classmate of Reed Richards . There Richards was equal in intelligence Doom developed an enormous hatred and jealousy against him. Doom is considered the nemesis of the Fantastic Four, but also against all other superheroes fought like the Vergelders , Silver Surfer ,Hulk , Captain America , Daredevil , Iron Man and Spider-Man . He also gets sometimes at loggerheads with fellow super-villains like Venom . From time to time, however, he has several times helped the heroes in battles against enemies for him were a threat. Contents * 1 Dooms biography ** 1.1 Latveria ** 1.2 University ** 1.3 Dooms origin ** 1.4 Goals * 2 Forces, skills and tools ** 2.1 Armor ** 2.2 Personal skills ** 2.3 Doom Bots * 3 Ultimate Dr. Doom * Doom 4 in other media ** 4.1 Television ** 4.2 Film Dooms biography Latveria Victor Von Doom is originally from a fictional Balkan principality , Latveria called. He was the son of Werner von Doom, a famous doctor, and Cynthia von Doom, who they said she was a witch was. Cynthia was slain when Victor was still a baby. As a child, Victor discovered a pair of his mother's magic items and began studies in the field ofoccultism . This also meant that his interest and knowledge in science was sparked. His aptitude for science was noticed by the Empire State University in New York, and Victor was offered a scholarship to study there. University In college he first met Reed Richards and Ben Grimm . It was not long before Victor discovered that Richards was equal in intelligence. Victor began with the execution of a number of dangerous extra-dimensional experiments. His ultimate goal was to create a trans-dimensional projection device with which he could contact his deceased mother. Richards discovered a flaw in the design and Victor pointed to this, but they ignored him. The machine Victor worked perfectly for two minutes and 37 seconds. In that short time Victor discovered that his mother was detained by Mephisto . This machine exploded because of the error that was discovered Richards. The blast mangled Victor's face (in some versions of Dooms story explodes the machine by means of Mephisto. In other stories is not maimed his entire face, but he only gets a huge scar on one cheek). Victor refused to admit that the explosion of the machine was his fault and Richards gave all the blame. Dooms origin Victor was sent to the University of it and traveled the world in search of a cure for his mutilation, which he regarded as a symbol of failure. Eventually he discovered a village of Tibetan monks where he spent a few years. Victor took power over the village and allowed the monks to make him a special harness. Victor, however, was so keen to test out his new armor that he already set up the mask before it had cooled enough. If his face was not yet maimed, then it was that now by the heat of the mask. After Victor was wearing his new armor he took his new name: "Doctor Doom". The harness gave Doom superhuman powers similar to that of many superheroes. After this he returned to his homeland, the government threw it down and crowned himself king. Ruling with an iron fist, he began to use the resources of the principality to achieve his goals.Once Doom himself was ousted by Zorba, a prince of the royal family whose Doom had stolen the throne from Latveria. However: Zorba showed an even greater tyrant than Doom. So much so that Dooms greatest enemies, the Fantastic Four, Doom helped to regain his throne. Doom later realized that he himself unnecessarily limited by relying purely on technology and also began to use magic - and knew she sometimes even mingle. Once he was a candidate to become the next Sorceror Supreme, along with some others, including Stephen Strange. He managed to keep himself well, though he was not Strange's match. Goals In his life Doom is driven by three objectives: destroy Reed Richards, dominate the world and free his mother's soul from the dimension of Mephisto. Up to now, Doom successful in two of those targets. Using the wizard / superhero Dr. Strange , he managed to free his mother's soul. He also has repeatedly failed to conquer the world, but he gave several reasons for its dominance always (whether because of some superheroes). Despite years of effort Doom has never succeeded in his third goal: Reed Richards for good beat, although some of their confrontations rather the brief victory for Doom. In fighting Doom is also once defeated by the Thing , with Ben Grimm in their fight broke Dooms hands, with the result that Doom is now also wants revenge on him. Dooms plans are fueled by his ego and his belief that he was not only able to conquer the world, but it deserves to be. Although he has little care for the lives of others Doom have his own code of honor. Several times he has closed deals with other characters from the Marvel universe, including even superheroes, which he always strictly (to the letter) kept his half of the bargain. This is unlike many other super villains. Strengths, skills and tools Armor Dooms iron face is recognizable to most people. It is a part of his powered by nuclear energy, high-tech computer-controlled battle suit. Dooms first armor was made magically by a group of Tibetan monks. Since then, Doom has used the latest technology continuously adapted his armor. Though Doom also possesses magical abilities, he relies more on the strength of his armor. The armor is made of a super strong titanium alloy. It is equipped with a wrist computer that Doom with all his headquarters can stay in touch. The armor can command produce an electric shock if an enemy touches Doom. Dooms armor includes two jetpacks so that he can fly. Furthermore, several energy weapons fired from the gloves and the mask; his choice of weapons varies by mission. The best protection of the armor is a force field, but Doom itself can not attack if he uses this force field. The helmet is equipped with infrared scanners that allow the wearer to perceive heat sources, and give him night vision. The armor is self-powered and is equipped with internal sources and recycling systems for air, food, water and energy, so the wearer can survive for a long time under water or in space. Doom brings continuous changes and improvements in its armor, and also uses different armors. Since his attempt the power of the Silver Surfer to demand for himself, his armor contains more or less standard, the ability to analyze cosmic power and absorb. For a short time, Doom has worn a leather harness, made from the skin of the only woman he has ever loved; Cynthia. Apparently her sacrifice played a role in supporting the magic power that he received as part of an agreement which he contracted with some demons. Personal skills Dooms dangerous weapon is his intelligence. He along with Reed Richards one of the smartest characters from the Marvel comics. Although he has designed robots and machines several times. Its most advanced machine is a time machine (the first ever on Earth). Doom also possesses magical abilities, which he learned in his time he spent in the Tibetan monks. He also acquired magic skills on his mother's side of the family. He can fire shots of mystical energy from his hands, raise arms, catch enemies in energy rays and even open doors to other dimensions. Doom has also developed the ability to create his own consciousness to move into other people he eye contact. However, this he uses only as a last escape means. When he was stranded on the Counter-Earth, the world was created by Franklin Richards after Onslaught debacle revealed that Doom even without his armor is a formidable individual, a much stronger opponent with bare hands can kill in a fight. Doom Bots Dooms most used robots are the "Doom Bots" mechanical replicas of himself. They do not just look like him, they talk and act like him. Doombot Each has its own artificial intelligence allowing the Doombot concerned thinks the real Dr. Doom to be. Doom has to protect every Doombot features a "dampener program" that makes them impotent when they come in Dooms neighborhood or near other Doom Bots. The Doom Bots are used by Doom when he himself can not attend or if he does not want to risk his life (as against strong enemies). Doom Bots are also cartoonists often used for special plot twists. Often, as in a strip Doom is seemingly slain by an opponent, or behave differently than normal, it turns out to be a robot. Ultimate Dr. Doom In the Ultimate Marvel comics is Dooms original name Victor Van Damme and he is a direct descendant of Vlad Tepes , better known as Dracula. He was recruited along with Reed Richards and Susan Storm by the government to participate in a project for young geniuses. He collaborated with Reed Richards to early experimental teleportation machine, but turned out early to know the coordinates of the destination. This caused the accident that gave the Ultimate Fantastic Four their powers. Victor was also a victim of the accident. The machine teleported him to a location in Europe. That activity altered the machine body almost entirely organic steel without internal organs. To this he founded an independent country in Denmark, which he ruled with a group of contestants he had it under control through special tattoos. After the Fantastic Four, he overthrew his regime took power in Latveria, and changed the country within six months of a developing country in one of the nine richest countries in the world. Ultimate Dr. Doom is in contrast to its counterpart from the original comics not the common enemy of all the Marvel superheroes. That title is borne by the Ultimate version of Magneto . Doom in other media Television Doom has appeared in several animated series based on the Marvel comics. He appeared partly as a permanent enemy in the four animated series about the Fantastic Four, and in some Spider-Man series. Dr.Doom is also a regular character in the series The Super Hero Squad Show. Movie Dooms first appearance in a film was never released in the Fantastic Four movie from 1994. This Doom was played by actor Joseph Culp. The Fantastic Four movie from 2005 Doctor Doom is played by actor Julian McMahon. The Doom of the film is significantly different than his comic version. As Doom in the movie a millionaire and has his own million company. But he's like in the comics an old rival of Reed Richards. He goes with the Fantastic Four into space because Richard wants to use Dooms space station. Since the five are exposed to a high dose of cosmic radiation (which gave the strips in the Fantastic Four forces). Doom seems to be unharmed at first he sat there at the time of the accident in a protected part of the space station. But later he begins to change. His skin turns into an organic-metal alloy the same as that of the shields of the space station. He also runs a huge scar on his right cheek, which prompting him to start wearing his famous metal mask. Doom further develops the accident electrokinetic forces. Not all fans were equally satisfied with this new origin of Doctor Doom. Also, many found Julian MacMahon unsuitable for the role of a super villain like Doom. This version of Doom returned in the sequel Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer . In it he is the Silver Surfer again changed his normal human form. Later in the film he steals the surfboard surfer, but by Thingport of Shanghai in beaten. He sinks to the bottom and is no longer seen. Category:Super Villain from Marvel Comics